


Sounds in the lab

by Jhinenjaycencia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Creepy, Heartbreak, Major Character Injury, Multi, Possession, Radiant Garden, Tears, Tears of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: They were just nightmares...or that's what they thought...
Relationships: Aeleus & Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Aeleus/Braig/Dilan/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Braig & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Even (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Sounds in the lab

It was later than midnight. Even was checking the last parts of his research, but he couldn’t do it as fast as he wanted. Lots of thoughts were haunting his mind: how he became a nobody again to atone for his sins and get his redemption, the second Keyblade War, Sora being gone...All these things, united with all the tiredness he had from the rest of the day didn’t help at all and said to himself:

-Well...time to get some rest-and yawned in the empty lab. He took the archives of the research and the books and stored them on their right places when, suddenly, he heard something scratching the walls on the lower floors. Even gasped and dropped one of the books. “What was that?”, he thought, but then he remembered how tired he was and didn’t give more importance to that. Taking the fallen book and putting it with the others, he was about to turn off the lights when the scratch sounded again, this time, louder...

“Skreeeeeee...”

Even had shivers. That sound reminded him to the dark time he, with Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus and Ienzo, experimented with human hearts. That thought made him feel sad, all the people he irreversibly hurt...all for nothing. 

“SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEE...”

It sounded louder again. Even was really scared, but he gulped and took the key of the lower levels of the castle. “It doesn’t make any sense. Those black holes have been empty for more than 10 years, we freed all the subjects...” he thought, while he took a light and started to open the door, trembling. When it was completely opened, he closed his eyes, awaiting for the worst things. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to be greeted just by the darkness, and anything else.

-Phew! False alarm! It was just my imagination tricking me. Well, time to go to-he couldn’t end his phrase, because another scratch on the walls and, closely the sound of liquid falling and footsteps on the floor. Even, with his trembling hand but still holding the light, aimed it to the corridor, while the footsteps sounded closer and closer. He wanted to run away, he wanted to scream, but the fear paralyzed him. Suddenly, a familiar voice startled him:

-Even...Even...-it said, with a really low, sad and gloomy tone. Even gulped, but managed to say:

-B-B-Braig? It’s...it’s that you?-Even was stunned. The reports that Riku, Lea and the others brought said that they defeated Xigbar in the second Keyblade War with the rest of the true Organization XIII, but, unlike Isa, Terra, Roxas or Xion, Braig didn’t recomplete as they expected...or maybe he did, but he needed more time? The footsteps stopped near the spot where the flashlight was aimed. Yes, it was definitely him. His royal guard uniform, his white gloves, and more importantly, his characteristic red bandanna tied to his neck. But there was something wrong on his face. The light only let Even see the lower half of his scarred face, and he realized it was damped by thousands of tears. Keeping the gloomy tone, Braig said:

-Even...why did you and the others forget about me?

Even had lots of questions, but he couldn’t say anything. That vision of Braig was making him feel bad and sad at the same time. Gulping again, Even responded:

-W-why do you ask that? I...we never forgot about you!

-LIAR!-Braig suddenly screamed, in a really spine-chilling way, making a horrifying echo on the empty hall, making Even to drop the light. It landed near Braig’s boots, and then, he could completely see his face. Braig had his two eyes, but they weren’t brown. They were...completely black, and they looked extremely angry with the tears still falling and wetting his cheeks. Even, crawling back the best way he could without stop looking at Braig, asked:

-Wha...what happen?! What have I done to you?!

Braig raised his hand to the wall that was near to him and scratched it. Even with his gloves, he could leave there marks as if he had claws or something like that. Walking slowly while he was still clawing the wall, he said, a bit more calmed:

-Did I matter to all of you? Was I ever here at all? I thought I finally found my place surrounded by people I thought I could trust. But it wasn’t true. I was locked up inside my own body while another person pretended to be me. I was gone, waiting for, at least, one of you to realize that the Braig you talked with wasn’t really me. But no. Dilan, Ansem the Wise, you...All of you kept meeting up just the same-suddenly, the water tears started to be replaced by bloody tears, falling from his cheeks to the floor- I waited for more than a decade to someone of you to get me back...but no one came, and then I realized that this wasn’t my place. Maybe..it never was- after saying this, Braig was right in front of Even, who was trembling and crying of pure fear. Braig kneeled near Even and made him look directly to his face. Scared and terrified, Even begged:

-I...I didn’t know! We didn’t know! We’re so sorry, but please, don’t hurt me!

Braig tilted his head and grabbed him from the collar of his lab coat:

-Sorry, Even..but you’re too late. This time...you won’t forget about me-and when he was about to hurt him, Even screamed and woke up on his bedroom in the castle. “Oh, my god! It was just a nightmare!”, Even thought, but then, he felt an intense pain on his chest. Without losing any second, he unbuttoned the upper part of his pyjama only to see the marks of claws on his chest, near his heart. Suddenly, Ienzo entered the bedroom:

-Hey, you’re awake, Even!-he smiled. However, he saw the injury on Even’s chest, even if he tried to hide it-You had a dream with Braig too, hadn’t you?

Surprised, Even asked:

-Y...yes...but how do you know, Ienzo?

Ienzo, putting a sad face, sat next to Even and gave him the answer:

-I had a nightmare with him too. His eyes completely black, the tears running down his face, the mournful tone of his voice saying that we forgot about him...It’s true that he hasn’t returned after the second Keyblade War, so, even if I was scared, I asked him why. He groaned in pure sadness and started to repeat a name. “Luxu,Luxu...”, he said. I wanted to know who was that guy, but that made Braig angry, accusing me and the others of forgetting about him. I tried to tell him we didn’t, that it’s true that I realized something strange on him when I was a child, but he was so enraged that he jumped to hurt me. I woke up sweating, and with my right eye aching-Ienzo set aside his blue fringe to show a scar that came across his eye. Even was so concerned, seeing Ienzo hurt like that made him feel so bad:

-Ienzo, why didn’t you tell me before?

Ienzo hid the injury again:

-I didn’t want to worry you. But you and me aren’t the only ones who dreamt with Braig. Dilan, Aeleus, and even Master Ansem had those nightmares.

Precissely, those three men entered in Even’s bedroom. They looked sad and concerned at the same time. Dilan showed scars on his arms and a pair of his dreadlocks completely ripped off from his hair; Aeleus had bruises and cuts in his body; and Master Ansem...he started to tell what he dreamt:

-It started similar to yours, with him crying and asking why we forgot about him. When I told him that wasn’t true, he explode into anger and said I was a liar, that I really never cared about him. “Braig, you were one of my apprentices, I cared about you the same way I cared about the others, I swear”. He didn’t look conviced at all, so, I told him some things I thought ten years ago and that I kept for myself. A few days before he lost his eye and Xehanort came to our lives, I felt something wrong in him. Like...he had changed. He bursted on water tears again, telling me how terrifying he felt and still feels being locked up inside himself, and how much he actually misses us. I tried to say that guy called...Luxu fooled all of us, and when I was about to get more hints about how that guy supplanted Braig, Xehanort and him banished me to the Realm of Darkness. Then, this black-eyed Braig jumped to me. I thought he would hurt me, but...he started to hug me, softly at first, and tightening the grip while he started to say “If you suspected, why didn’t you do something?”. I wanted to give him an answer, but the strength of the grip didn’t let me breath, so I grabbed his red scarf and pushed him away with a hit, tearing his scarf from his neck. He started to cry those blood tears while he looked at me with a mixture of anger and disappointment. But all my attention went to his chest, to the part that was hidden under his bandanna.

-What...what was hidden under it, Master?-Even asked. Ansem took a sip of water and, after that, he put a hand on his chest and said:

-His heart...shattered and tied with chains that were cracking it. Braig said, desperately “that’s what he’s doing to me. I can’t stand this anymore”. And then...he ran away, leaving a blood trace on the floor. I wanted to follow him, but I woke up. I didn’t have his bandanna on my hands, but I had the bruises of his...hug, in all over my body.

Dilan looked at him:

-What can this mean, Master?

Ansem scratched his beard and thought it for a long time. Then, he said:

-I think...all those nightmares we have had are some type of cry for help. My suspicions were true, so he has been trapped with that guy for more than ten years and we didn’t realize we were interacting with an imposter without knowing the Braig we knew was gone.

Even and the other apprentices felt their hearts aching to that thought. Dilan was about to cry, and Aeleus put a hand on his shoulder. Even sighed and said:

-When I became a nobody again, I felt that Braig...sorry, Xigbar, acted weirder than usual. If what you, Master, say it’s true...That means not only that we have to do something to get him back, Xigbar or...Luxu is still out there too, torturing our friend...

All of them agreed, while Even stroked his injuries and remembered the sorrow he saw in Braig’s face and how disappointed he sounded in his nightmare, the tears and later the blood running down his cheeks...Now, it all made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after a discussion, and it ended looking like a creepypasta, but I'm not disappointed :3


End file.
